Frizzantino Vibes
Frizzantino Vibes is a 2.1 Insane Demon created by UserMatt18 and verified by Enlex. It is one minute and five seconds long. Although people say this is around the difficulty of Grimoire Heart, a few say that this is barely a legacy list demon, but many people disagree on that. This is considered as Usermatt18's best level. It is currently on the Legacy List of the Official Pointercrate Demon List. Gameplay If you can make this gameplay part less biased, it will be appreciated. * 0-5% - '''The level starts with a cube section with a lot of timings, this can be easy when you get consistent on it. * '''5-8% - A dual section that gets easy when you practice it a lot. * 8-11% - Another cube part with only a little of timing. * 11-16% - A ball part with some timings. There is a dual ball but only has one timing. * 16-19% - This is a part where people struggle a lot. This is a ship with straight flying. 18-19% is the most annoying part of this ship. * 19-21% - This is a very easy cube section which could be easily passable. * 21-24% - A UFO segment where you have to go through tight timings. * 24-27% - This is said to be an annoying ball part. There is a black orb in the middle, where people die a lot there. * 27-29% - Just one straight fly. This is the second easiest ship in Frizzantino Vibes. * 29-33% - This is a cube part with some timings and tricky orbs. * 33-36% - A very easy spider part. * 36-40% - A very hard wave part. It is easy to slip. * 40-43% - A very easy robot part. * 43-45% - A cube with only a few clicks or taps. * 45-52% - A straight fly ship that requires few efforts, but you still need to balance the ship. * 52-58% - A spider part with very tricky parts. It will get easy when you get the hang of it. * 58-64% - A cube part with tricks, but this part gets easy when you practice it. * 64-66% - A ship part where there are a few timing parts. This is the easiest ship part in all hertz, including mobile. * 66-68% - A ball part where there are only two clicks, but these two are pretty tricky. * 68-70% - After the ball part, it is followed by a brief Auto section. * 70-74% - A cube parts with double spikes at 0.5 speed. There is one triple spike in 1x speed. * 74-80% - A dual part that gets easy when you remember what to do. * 80-83% - A dual robot and spider which gets easy, but it would be hard because of a bug. * 83-86% - This is a cube transition to the last ship. * 86-93% - Then the following consists of mostly straight flying * 93-100% - This is a cube that has a maze part. It is actually easy. Trivia * The password for the level is 789874. * This is considered UserMatt18's best level. * HaN GD has the second place world record of having the second-highest percentage of Frizzantino Vibes on mobile, 77%. ** He says that this barely Legacy List worthy and doesn't belong to Mobile Demon List. ** He currently has 2,000 attempts. ** The first one who beat Frizzantino Vibes is Coffee. * There is a remake of this level by TheAlmightyWave, "Mojito funk". It was verified by Kapinapi.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4r1MkZEzSw * Smiffy777 says that this level is one of the worst Insane Demons in Geometry Dash. Walkthrough .|centre]] References Category:2.1 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150